Où les capes volent et les portes claquent
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Quand Severus arpente les couloirs dans ses tourbillons de robes noires...


**Où les capes volent et les portes claquent**

Note aux lecteurs: attention chers lecteurs, ceci est du grand n'importe quoi! Vous êtes prévenus...**  
**

Severus Snape arpentait allègrement les couloirs du château où il avait la réputation d'être un professeur tyrannique et très partial. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie mal contenue et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire. Comme à son habitude, il portait en cet heureux jour ses grandes robes noires. Il avait mis des années à contrôler parfaitement leur mouvement: il avait appris à marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans l'ourlet, à manger sans faire tremper ses manches dans la soupe, à faire cours sans renverser malencontreusement les ingrédients qu'il ne fallait pas dans le chaudron. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il en mettait plein les yeux des première année avec ses tourbillons de robes noires, et il était fier de lui.

Il n'avait jamais fait un seul faux pas, et depuis deux ou trois ans, il avait même investi dans une longue cape, tout aussi noire que ses robes. C'est qu'il ne faisait pas chaud dans les couloirs en hiver! Il lui avait fallu toutes les vacances de Noël pour parvenir à la faire se soulever dans le bon sens, avec ses si élégantes ondulations qui ébahissaient les élèves. Mais enfin, après deux semaines d'entraînement intensif, après deux semaines où il avait fait moult kilomètres dans ses appartements, il avait réussi à maîtriser les mouvements de sa lourde cape.

Il en était d'ailleurs très content de ce manteau. Elle était assez longue pour traîner derrière lui. Lorsqu'il descendait les escaliers, elle le suivait quelques marches en arrière, ce qui forçait les élèves qui auraient pu le suivre à rester à une distance respectueuse et respectable. Coupée dans un lourd drap de laine, cependant d'une qualité remarquable, elle lui tenait chaud et pesait sur ses épaules d'une manière réconfortante. Le professeur avait toujours détesté ces bouts de tissus que certains osaient nommer capes et qui ne pesaient rien: superflu, futile et sans aucune utilité! Mais ce qui faisait de ce manteau son vêtement favori, c'était cette attache d'agent. Assez alambiquée, elle était composée de torsades qui s'entremêlaient dans un joyeux méli-mélo. Il était heureux de pouvoir arborer un tel bijou, sans qu'il ait l'air de ces collier ridicules! Lorsqu'il enfilait sa cape, le froid métal le faisait frissonner en entrant en contact avec sa peau.

Ce jour-là, il avait aperçu les regards ébaubis de deux jeunes Serdaigle et son coeur avait bondi de joie dans sa poitrine. Même ceux qui étaient censés être d'une sagesse exemplaire, voués au travail et insensibles aux effets de manches avaient été estomaqués par la grâce de ses vêtements. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut non loin de là les deux inséparables. Fred et George Weasley, ces deux-là, il s'en méfiait. S'ils étaient dans les parages, c'était un mauvais présage...

Certes, ces deux Gryffondor étaient de loin ses meilleurs élèves en potion: toujours inventifs, leurs mélanges rataient rarement. Leur inventivité leur permettaient de résoudre les consignes complexes qu'il s'évertuaient à donner à ses troisième année, « pour leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ». Cependant, ils n'en restaient pas moins des Gryffondor, ce qui impliquait prise de risques, inconséquence et inconscience. Que de fois leur chaudron avait-il explosé! Et il ne comptaient plus les robes qu'il avait dû jeter: les potions partaient rarement au lavage, surtout les leurs. C'est pourquoi, il ôtait toujours sa précieuse cape avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle présente des taches d'un rose disgracieux!

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées agitées, il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient disparut. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

sSsSs

Severus Snape était furieux. Il marchait à grands pas en direction de son bureau. Il sortait de la salle des professeurs, où il venait de se disputer avec le professeur Vector sur les propriétés magiques de certains nombres et leur conséquences dans les potions de guérison. Il enrageait de n'avoir su trouver d'arguments suffisamment forts pour clouer le bec à cette vieille pie. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient sur les pierres froides du château et sa cape avait entamé une valse folle derrière lui. Pour une fois, il ne prêta aucune attention aux mouvements de ses vêtements, mais il vit le groupe de jeunes Poufsouffle couiner de peur devant l'aura de fureur qu'il dégageait.

À plusieurs reprises, il fit chanceler une armure sur son passage. Mais il était bien trop préoccupé par se récente humiliation pour s'en formaliser. Il avançait, toujours aussi rapidement. Puis il se trouva devant une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le couloir semblait être un cul-de-sac. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce château, où tout semblait se mouvoir pour le contrarier. Il en était sûr, tout cela n'avait qu'une intention: le contrarier. Il ne voyait pas autre chose. Et il était bien trop hors de lui pour penser que même enchanté ou ensorcelé, un château ne pouvait avoir d'intentions.

Il tourna la poignée. Elle résista. Il s'énerva et tenta de la forcer. Elle résista de plus belle et la porte se mit à l'insulter copieusement d'une voix indignée. Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. C'est alors qu'une petite voix s'éleva derrière lui. « Peut-être devriez-vous essayer le sort d'ouverture professeur? » Le portrait avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles en disant cela et ne dit plus un mot. Extrêmement vexé de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt, Severus ouvrit la porte d'un sort et reprit sa course dans les couloirs. Son pas s'était encore allongé et sa fureur n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Sa cape volait furieusement derrière lui.

Une autre porte. Un sort. Elle s'ouvre. Il passe. Puis il claqua la porte derrière lui, sans s'arrêter et poursuivit sa marche. _Couic! _« Glups » Arrêté net dans son élan, Severus s'égosilla: « QUI EST LE VERACRASSE QUI A OSE?... » Il se retourna pour voir qui avait osé marcher sur sa cape et ainsi l'étrangler violemment dans sa course. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Sa si belle attache d'argent s'était imprimée dans la peau si délicate de son cou gracile. _Non mais! Comment pouvait-on oser une chose pareille?_

Alors Severus se tut. D'un coup sa colère tomba. Il pâlit. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il suivit le bord de sa cape. Il remonta les yeux le long du tissu noir et aperçut le coin du vêtement, pitoyablement coincé dans la porte qu'il avait claquée quelques secondes auparavant. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'oeil alentours et revint sur ses pas pour décoincer ladite cape. Heureusement, le couloir était désert. Personne n'avait été témoin de son infortune. Lorsqu'il se fut libéré et qu'il eut maudit la porte jusqu'à la treizième génération – sans prendre garde au fait qu'une porte ne se reproduisait pas – il reprit sa marche, un peu moins rapidement cependant.

Il n'entendit jamais les ricanements de deux têtes rousses dissimulées derrière une tapisserie, juste à côté de la porte.


End file.
